


Sticker Play

by m4dh4tteywrites, mrgoldsdearie



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cum Eating, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8967757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m4dh4tteywrites/pseuds/m4dh4tteywrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgoldsdearie/pseuds/mrgoldsdearie
Summary: Edward introduces stickers to his and Oswald’s night together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-post of the Fic Pass we did together about a week ago. I edited and cleaned everything up so that it all flows together. This was done with everyone’s agreement. With that being said, I hope those who read this story in its original form will enjoy it again and also those who missed it will as well. Anyone interested in reading the original post can find it HERE! Happy reading!

Edward kisses Oswald's shoulder and places a penguin sticker where his lips just touched. "So pretty, Oswald," he says, lightly scraping his nails down his back.

Oswald blushes, but huffs trying to play off his affection as merely being amused. “Where did you even find these stickers?”

“Don’t you worry about that, my little penguin,” he purrs against his soft flesh and gently kisses his lover’s back, placing another sticker. “I know you like them.”

Oswald chuckled, unable to reply with real words. Edward is absolutely right about him liking it. He just can’t admit to it behind the pure enjoyment shining radiantly on his face. “You’re -- you're  going to -- to run out of st-stickers eventually,” Oswald manages to say through all of his giddiness bubbling through him. He draws in a sharp gasp as Edward runs his hands down his bare chest. “I’d -- ah! -- use them sparingly….” He rambles on at this point, his body feeling like it was on fire in a good sort of way.

Edward turns his lover onto his back and places a kiss on his stomach, followed by a sticker. "I'll try to use them sparingly," he says as he sits up on his knees and presses his lips against his partner’s brow adding yet another sticker. His face lights with amusement at the sight of the little cartoon penguin on his boyfriend's head. “You look gorgeous, Oswald. Well, I’ve always thought you were gorgeous, but, wow! do those stickers bring out your eyes.”

“Oh, Ed,” Oswald sighed sweetly, blushing even redder than before. He pulls Edward into him by the collar of his white button-down shirt and kisses him intensely, stealing away his breath. They both consume each other like life depended on it, but Edward suddenly breaks off their connection. “What is it, Ed?” Oswald breaths between words, feeling breathless from the abrupt tug away. He gazes with uncertainty into his love’s rich chocolate eyes, as a million questions clouds his mind.

“Maybe you’re right," Edward admits. "I am going to run out. I’m an idiot. I should have bought more stickers.” He looked genuinely disappointed, so Oswald contained his laughter and instead brushed his hand against his lover’s cheek.

“Don’t call yourself an idiot. You’re the smartest man I know," the little bird says wholeheartedly. He hates to see Edward doubting himself, even if it's just over stickers. "But—” Oswald flashes a twisted grin, gripped his riddler by the hair on the back of his neck, dragging him down roughly so he could speak against Edward's soft lips— “you might have to make it up to me.”

Tingling sensation crawled through Edward’s spine, feeling their breathing through each other lips, taking in the wonderful scent of their freshly bathed bodies, while gazing into each other’s eyes with anticipation.

After a momentary silence, Edward connects their lips together once again, gasping and chuckling between kisses, hands roaming firmly over each other’s body.

Oswald arches his back, eyes rolling up to the back of his mind with a whimper, “Ed…”

Edward leaves a few more kisses on his luscious lips before nibbling on that gorgeous neck, kissing the pulse multiple times made Oswald’s heart pound erratically. The Riddler abruptly halted the sensation to peek down at his hands and counts how many stickers he has left; Six. _"Six left, alright,"_ he thought to himself, then hastily removes one and places it onto the side of his little bird’s neck. He then whispers into the shell of his lover's ear, “You’re absolutely beautiful, Mr. Penguin; inside and out, even if you don’t believe it yourself. Your body's so sensitive and fragile, I want to protect it endlessly."

Oswald holds Edward close, slowly sliding his hands down the length of his back, relishing his lover's enchanting words.

"A soul broken and shattered,” Edward goes on to say, taking in a shaky breath before speaking firmly. "Abused, yet you still stand tall, heh!" Kisses Oswald's earlobe before continuing. "Acquainting with me, saving me from Arkham, becoming your Chief of Staff, your best friend, and now your lover—" breathes in deeply through his nose, taking in the perfumed scent of their floral soap— "it was all fate.” His hands caress Oswald’s sides, as his partner's skin trembles underneath his touch and this causes Edward’s grin to widen. “Such a beautiful thing bringing the broken together, isn’t it?”

The birdie kindly pulls away from his beloved, longing into his deep chocolate eyes. “Edward....”, his voice chokes with emotion, bottom lip wobbling, holding back the tears burning in his eyes. “I don’t -- I don’t know what to say.“ He’s usually not one to be speechless, but the way Edward spoke to him, with so much love and compassion, caused his mind to go blank.

“You don’t have to say anything, my little penguin. Every word you have stuck on your tongue is written on your gorgeous face.” Edward tenderly kisses his lips again and places a sticker upon them.

Oswald pulls him in and wraps his legs around his partner, as they lay back in the elegant Egyptian silk cover mattress. So warm, so present, so perfect. He breathes heavily, as Edward sucked on his neck, nibbling down his chest, ghosting over his pebbled nipples.

Edward smirks as Oswald quivers under his touch. “You're so sensitive," he murmurs on his flesh, taking Oswald's aroused nipple gently between his teeth, being rewarded with more light spasms from his boyfriend's body. "God, I love you," says hushed.

Oswald’s eyes shoot open, tears threatening to fill them once again. Edward didn’t say those three little words very often, but when he heard them, he felt a jolt down his spine and he hugged Edward tighter, not caring if his grip on the man was too strong. He needed all of him.

“Hey, are you alright?” Edward looks up with a concerned gaze, observing a tear falling to Oswald's cheek when he fluttered his eyelashes back to reality. The Riddler leans in and kisses the tear away, then slips the sticker off his lover's lips, halfway, to hear his muttered words.

“I’m fine. I’m -- I’m just happy." He cups Edward's cheek. "Absolutely astonished, really.” Cobblepot grins at him in awe, “I love you too. So -- soooo very much.”

Edward blinks a few times, feeling on the edge of tears as well, trailing a few kisses on Oswald's hand before placing another sticker on the palm. “That makes me glad to hear.” Replaces the sticker back upon his birdie's soft lips before inching down to the front of Oswald's pants. He unbuckles the belt, yanked it out of the loops, and drops it to the floor, then takes the zipper between his teeth before dragging it down almost agonizingly slow. Edward then removes his white shirt before dipping his hand in Oswald’s pants, taking hold of his rigid manhood. He has just one more sticker left to be placed and he knows exactly where it needs to be.

Oswald tries not to cry out, gripping the bed sheets beneath him the instant Edward took him in his hand.

Edward strokes his hand gently, drawing out every gesture at a painfully slow pace, long fingers fully enveloping around Oswald's thick cock.

When the Riddler suddenly takes the man below him into his mouth, Oswald’s eyes widen and the little bird couldn’t help but let out small moans of pleasure. "Ah.... Mmm...."

Edward's head bobbles up and down, saliva dribbling from the corners of his lips, savoring the taste of the man he loves. His hand works the bottom of his shaft, gently stroking and rubbing until he has Oswald squirming beneath him.

The Penguin’s hands fly to the back of Edward's head, grabbing handfuls of hair in his fists, tugging involuntarily. "Oh...." He arches his back, dipping his head into the pillow.

Edward pulls off for a second, releasing his lover's thickness with a pop from his blushing lip, as Oswald’s hand circles around to press against his cheek. Edward smirks at how much of a fluttering mess he's made his partner and he then pulls out the final sticker.

With the placement of the sticker on the tip of his shaft, and a satisfied grin from his lover, Oswald’s freckled cheeks form a shade of maroon at the gesture before him.

Edward's deep brown eyes gaze back at Oswald, gleaming with hunger and lust, as he slowly removes his penguin's final article of clothing, the pants.

Shivers trickle down Oswald's spine, growing a bit impatient at his love's slow sensations. Though, he always knew Edward loved to tease.  "Edward," he huffs.

The Riddler winks and fully frees his beloved from his pants, tossing them over his shoulder, getting them out of the way for good. He kissed Oswald on the knee before rolling out of bed onto his feet to remove his own pair of pants, tossing them across the room to join his partner's on the floor. He then quickly crawls back onto the mattress, shimming up between his love's wide open legs. “From the looks of it, you seem eager," he says thickly, caressing the outside of Oswald's thighs. "Wanting me so badly….. Patience, Mr.Penguin, patience.”  Reaches for the bottle of lubrication that rested on the fabric of the bed, pouring a good amount of it onto two of fingers before slowly rubbing Oswald’s greedy hole, free hand stroking his leg.

“Oh, Ed,” Oswald moaned desperately, yearning to feel the thick fingers inside of him. “Please,” he begs, can’t hold out any longer.

Edward’s heart pounds in his narrow chest, as he continues to spread lube on his lover’s little hole, drawing out the teasing a bit more.

"Please....." The sensation he feels around the brim of his opening electrifies every nerve ending, but it's still not enough.

"Your voice sounds so sweet, Oswald. I guess I can give you what you want." Edward smirks fiendishly, as he finally eases a finger inside. “So tight, Mr. Penguin.” He can feel Oswald’s body stiffen and shiver with excitement to his penetrating digit.

Oswald’s breathing becomes hollow and quick and his skin glows vibrantly with arousal. “Ah! Ah!,” he cries when the rhythm of Edward’s hand increases, stretching his hole to take in more.

One finger becomes two, and then two quickly becomes three.

Edward scissors his fingers in and out of Oswald, earning a variety of moans from the smaller man. He leaned into his love, never stopping the momentum of his hand, as Oswald feels his breath, smelling of mint, against his cheek. “I want you to beg, again,” Edward growls through his teeth.

The speed of his hands increased more, as Oswald yelped in bliss tightening his muscle around his lover's fingers for a few more moments.

Edward slams into his prostate repeatedly with the tip of his fingers, finding that sweet spot that made his birdie sing. “Beg for me! Now!”

“Ah!!..Edward–” He grabs hold to his riddle-man's shoulders, digging his nails into his flesh.

"You’re suppressing your moans, Oswald.“ With that, Edward sits back into his position between Oswald's legs and dips his fingers knuckles deep into his partner's hole, abusing that prostate as it sends electrifying pleasure, jolting through Oswald's sensitive body; a hot mess of sweat, tears of ecstasy, choked sobs and whines escaping his lips. The Riddler chuckles softly as the penguin sticker on the tip of his shaft slickens from precum. Such a glorious sight to witness.

“Ed!! P-please…!-UH! -- Fuck me now…..Please! Please! Please!..” The little bird pants heavily, eyes consumed with desire.

Edward takes a few more hard slams within Oswald and slows his rhythm all the way to a full stop. “Is that what you really want?”, Edward asks, removing his hand from his lover’s relaxed ring and helps turns him over onto his belly so that Oswald's flush backside is presented just for Edward, ready to be pounded by his cock.

“Yes! Yes!”, Oswald groans breathlessly, gripping at the soft sheets. “Please!” He sinks his teeth into the pillow underneath him, his yearning to be fucked smolders.

Edward positions himself behind Oswald and takes hold of the bottle of lube. He spreads a little on his stiffness and a bit more on his beloved’s hole. He grapples onto his precious penguin’s waist and pulls him in closer. Their sweaty bodies slap together in the collision. The Riddler leans over Oswald's back and nibbles on his ear. “Are you sure this is what you want?”, he murmurs, taking his own thickness in hand and easing just the tip into his love’s welcoming hole, dragging out the teasing even more.

“Yes!” Oswald cries, body quivering with overwhelming anticipation.

“Then that’s what you’ll get.” He swiftly sits up and slams his cock within Oswald’s asshole, fucking him balls deep.

Oswald’s screams are muffled by the pillow that is practically gagging him. Edward's thrusts started off sporadic and don't stop there. His speed keeps increasing until Oswald could hear nothing but a ringing in his ears. He's suddenly pulled out of the lustful daze when Edward slowed his pace, leaning down to whisper in his ear.

Edward knew the smaller man’s weakness. He knew what to say that would make Oswald weak in the knees and what would cause his heart to race. “I love you," he says huskily, voice oozing sex.

“AH!!” Oswald whines and growls with such an animalistic tone, grasping at the sheets for dear life, he swore he might just rip them through his fingers. “I l-love you t-too, Edward…”

As Oswald rocks his hips into Edward’s aching shaft, walls tightening which made the Riddle-man twitch, he let out his own throaty sigh. "Uh.... Uh.... Oh, Os....."

“Please… Don’t stop…” The bird sings once again as his lover grasp those tender hips, driving, slamming into that prostrate with all his might.

Edward’s hand snakes to Oswald’s begging erection, finally stroking it from hilt to blushing tip, while he continued his thrusts deep inside.

“Oh, f-f-fuck!”, Oswald pants, as the intense sensation in his throbbing ass and around his cock, starts to drive him over the sexual edge. He grips and claws at the mattress, urging to keep some control of his body. He doesn’t want Edward to stop, not yet, not just fucking yet. He knows he can take a lot more.

Sweat mists at the Riddle-man’s brow, as his hips, smack against his little bird’s bare ass. The hollow sound of their bodies connecting flows throughout the large bedroom like a symphony and the musk of sex fills the air. Edward matches the rhythm of his hand around Oswald's manhood with his powerful drives, feeling himself reaching the climax. “Oh, Oswald—” the grip of his free hand clasps at Oswald’s waist, digging his nails into his side— “I’m gonna – oh, s-s-shit! I’m gonna….” His head falls back and the pounding sensation at the base of his shaft increases with his heavy balls hitting Oswald’s round end.

“Cum with me, Ed!”, Oswald pleads before burying his face in the pillow. He rolls his hips to take the impact of Edward's lunges against him, clenching his muscle around his love’s penetrating rod. The warmth and tightness within Oswald become too much for Edward to bare. His head falls forward and he watched his cock disappearing and reappearing from his love’s back side. The magnificent sight of what he's witnessing pulls him directly to the summit. His jaw clenches and his toes curl, as his cock erupts inside Oswald’s pulsating opening, spilling his seed deep inside. “Fuck!”, he roars and his hand is simultaneously saturated with Oswald’s release, both cumming in sensual bliss.

They ride out their orgasm carelessly, twitching against each other. Edward pulls out after they cool down and flips Oswald around by his shoulders.

The man’s freckled cheeks are bright red and he is breathing heavily, as Edward's release drips from between his thighs onto the bed sheets.

Edward smirks, as his own fractured breaths evens out and start to come in at a normal pace. Oswald is so beautiful in this moment and he can't take his eyes off of them, but he's willing to do so just for another taste him. He leaned down to kiss him on his cheek and then on his bruised lips. "Mmm....", he vibrates, nipping so sweetly at Oswald's pouty bottom lip. And when he breaks away to gaze into those azure eyes, Edward suddenly noticed something he had forgotten about a few minutes beforehand. He grinned, booping his lover on the tip of his nose. “You’ve been a bad boy, Oswald.”

The Penguin’s eyes glisten with a slight alarm, wondering if he had done something wrong.

Edward reached a slim arm down and picks up a fallen penguin sticker from the bed sheet. The backside was slick with sweat, forged between them, no longer sticky. “You’ve lost a few of your stickers. Whatever will I do with you?”, the Riddler asks, sly grin creeping across his face.

“E-Ed, I’m so sorry I—”

The Riddler holds up an index finger, waving it side to side, “Ah, ah, aahh...", he teases, slowly shaking his head. "A little too late for that. I hope you can muster up a little more energy in that fragile body of yours because I’m not quite done with you yet.” He chuckles softly before sitting up and lifts Oswald's broken leg on his shoulder. He dips his finger in the cum that's still gushing out from his little birdie's ring and licks his digit with a hungry growl. "Ungh...." His body shivered pleasurably and his eyes roll back from the taste of himself. After fighting off the urge to submerge his face between those cheeks and lick Oswald clean, Edward returns his hand to his lover's drenched hole and pushes his fingers back inside.

“Ah!!” Oswald whines in a mixture of protest and arousal, hips buck and knees quivering, struggling to stay in place.

Edward ghostly leans closer, as Oswald's leg slips off of his shoulder, to his little bird. He sucks and nibbles on his earlobe, devoured his neck, and a few licks on the shoulder. He takes in his lover, kissing every inch of his exposed flesh, all while his hand still teases Oswald's ass. "Oh, fuck, Oswald," he snarls and swiftly sits up back onto his knees between his partner's legs and reaches for his birdie's shaft, giving it a squeeze and slow strokes.

“E-Edward!…haahh..! uhh!” Oswald continues to whimper, his body jolts at the overstimulation, shaking uncontrollably.

Edward smiles darkly in response, tantalizing his little bird is just all too enjoyable.

Edward’s hand glistens with the cum oozing out from Oswald’s ass with every stroke he takes within him. The bed is sticky and soaked with sweat and sex, as Edward’s finger fucks his boyfriend faster. “Have you had enough?”, he mutters, jacking Oswald’s rod with a twist in his wrist.  

Oswald opens his mouth to speak but no words escape, only beastly grunt and heavy breathing.

“Mmm, I think you’re almost there again.” With a few more tugs at the little bird’s shaft and prods from his penetrating hand, Edward brings Oswald to the climax again.

Oswald spills a light stream in the Riddle man’s hand, milking out everything he has. His overheated body spasms uncontrollably, never has he felt so spent.

“Now, that’s a good boy,” Edward whispers with a satisfied smirk, proud to have turned Oswald into a whimpering, quivering, pile of mush. He removes his hand from the Penguin’s manhood and tastes the creamy seed he had left upon it. “Very good boy," he whispers, licking his lips, having had a taste of both of them. He collapses on the bed next to his lover and kisses the side of Oswald’s cheek, then helps turn his boyfriend's weakened body to face him. He holds Oswald against his hairless chest, as he rides out the waves of the overstimulation, slowly gaining control to come back to his love.

After nearly five minutes Oswald lifts his head up at Edward. He smiles at the Riddler, still a bit out of breath, but feeling absolutely euphoric after what has transpired between them. “I’ve always known I was a good boy,” he manages to chirp and presses his burning lips to Edward’s.

Edward breathes in deeply through his nose, sharing the taste of Oswald’s second release on his lips. He slowly pulls away, nibbling on Oswald’s lips. “I know you have, and you deserve another sticker.”  He removes one of the penguin stickers that’s still, surprisingly, adhered on Oswald’s shoulder and replaces it on his forehead where the one from earlier had fallen off.

Oswald giggles without restraint, as Edward’s eyes widen. He thinks his bird is too cute and he hugs him closer. “Do you want to go get some dinner?” Edward asks, caressing his precious penguin’s back. “Before it gets too late.”

Oswald nodded. “Yes. I need a shower first, though.” He takes Edward’s head in his hands and kisses his forehead, his lips lingering. He never thought he would be lucky enough to have this man in his own bed.

##  **\----------**

And there it is, a beautiful evening as usual among the kings of Gotham. Oswald hums in relaxation as the water tickles and warms his flushed skin; he took the sticker off of course and left it on his nightstand sentimentally. The little bird whistles 'La Vie en Rose' while scrubbing his charcoal hair. The beautiful melody echoes through the bedroom with Edward smiling like the happiest man in the world before hopping off the bed with glee.

Moments pass and Oswald ruffles his hair with a towel, then snuggles in his favorite robe. When he steps out of the bathroom, he perks up to the scent of Chinese takeout and tea, causing him to giggle at the nostalgia and he hobbles to the bed, which Edward made with clean linen.

Edward stands at the bedroom door with a tray where dinner stood upon, the taller man grinned with pride, “Dinner in bed does not get as much credit as breakfast.”

“I agree! Ah, good old times.” Oswald bounces onto the bed.

Edward can’t help but chuckle at the childlike gesture, settling down beside him, placing the food onto the mattress before planting a kiss on his cheek. “Oswald?”, he says in that soft charming tone.

“Yeesss?” his dear friend tilts his head slightly to the left, eyelashes fluttering.

A moment of silence while Edward’s index fingers are in mid air, curving down oh so slowly; parting ways til they connect back together, forming the shape of a heart. “I love you.”

Oswald cracks out a laugh, his freckles becoming more visible against the shade of red, grasping for Edward’s face before clashing their lips with sweet passion and slowly pulling away from another, gazing for long minutes, lips glued into genuine smiles. “I love you too, Edward.”

The two began to feast, talking for hours, their joy and compassion echoes through the mansion. No matter what comes their way, they will always walk through chaos together. Love may be a weakness and it can drive anyone into insanity, but it will always be a strength at the end for those who learn to love. Even though one does not feel deserving.


End file.
